Alfi Bluebird
Alfi Bluebird is an Arrancar originally from Aizen's Army in Heuco Mundo, though now she is a renegade not in service of the Vandereich. She is Kona Renado's self-declared rival. Appearance Alfi has long, blue hair that hangs about halfway down her back. She wears an arrancar outfit reminiscent of Lillynette Gingerbacks though her hollow hole is located between her breasts. The remnants of her Hollow Mask cover her left eye and form a sort of headband. Her eyes are blood red in colour. Her Zanpakuto rests on the hip opposite of Kona's at all times. Following the battle in Fake Karakura Town, Alfi has switched her revealing attire for a more mature white dress with a ribbon in her hair. Despite her now-gentle looks, she keeps her Zanpakuto on her personage at all times. Personality Alfi could be described as an Otaku or Love-Freak who is obsessed with the word justice. While a part of Aizen's army, she believed that whatever he believed was true justice and this sometimes brought her into conflict with other Arrancars though she quickly fostered the support of Kaname Tosen. She is outgoing and playful in contrast to Kona. She also takes her rivalry with Kona very seriously and even killed one of her colleagues when he gained the upper hand on Kona just so she could defeat him herself. Inner Alfi Follow the defeat of Aizen, Alfi developed a seperate persona inside her known as inner Alfi. Inner Alfi, in contrast to Alfi's Love Freak nature, expresses a more Yandere point of view, openly saying to Alfi that she loves Kona and should kill anyone who gets between her and him. Powers and Abilities *Expert Swordsmanship: Alfi is an incredible swordsman to say the least as she is able to keep up with Kona's lightning fast swordplay and even learned to block his attacks when she was under the influence of Kona's Shikai. *Extreme Speed: After her initial defeat at Kona's hands, Alfi trained herself so that her speed equals that of Kona's. *Extreme Durability: Alfi is incredibly durable, to the point of surviving a four minute onslaught under the influence of Kona's Bankai, which has been shown to kill Arrancar of equal or greater power to hers. *Incredible Spiritual Pressure: Kona claims that he is able to sense Alfi from the other side of Fake Karakura Town due to her immense Spitual Pressure. Zanpakuto Alfi's Zanpakuto is Plata Hueso (Silver Bone). It appears to be an ordinary Katana though the handguard is more reminiscent of a European sword. When she releases her Zanpakuto she pushes it through her Hollow hole and says "Transcend - Plata Hueso!". Her outfit then changes to become skeletal armour similar to a Bikini while gaining a straight bladed Sabre. Ressurection - Segunda Etapa Alfi achieved Segunda Etapa sometime between her defeat in Karakura Town and the battle in Fake Karakura Town. When she activates this, she gains a pair of Skeletal Wings and loses her sabre to gain a pair of three-bladed claws on each hand. Cero Plata Cero Alfi has a unique Cero during her initial Zanpakuto release called the Plata Cero, which she fires from her finger tips. It is equal to the power of Kona's Cero Tigre de Slash and is coloured White. Gran Ray Cero Alfi can fire a Gran Ray Cero during her Segunda Etapa which she fires from the palms of either of her hands. Quotes *''"I believe in the justice of Lord Aizen's cause!"'' *''"Hear me now, Kona Renado! I, Alfi Bluebird, will only get stronger from this defeat and will return to regain my honor by defeating you in battle!"'' *''"I saw you here looking kinda lonely, Kona Renado. Now, at long last, our fated duel can...BEGIN!!"'' *''"Even without Lord Aizen's guidance, I will fight in the name of JUSTICE!!!"'' *''"Things just got darker and edgier...Kirrin must be nearby!"'' '' "So you didn't think that huge spritual pressure shredding your buddies over there is him?"'' - Kona and Alfi in Fake Karakura town. *''"I don't care how powerful you are, Saito Kusanagi, no Shinigami will finish MY rival while I still live!"'' *''"...To think...you were the one to save me...Kona..."'' Trivia *Alfi's surname, Bluebird, is a shout-out to the Forsaken Chronicle character, Bluebird. *Alfi is believed to have a crush on Kona, entirely due to him defeating her twice. Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Hueco Mundo Resident